Know Right Through You
by Ivoryshell
Summary: Hermione and Neville get caught up in a pureblood conspiracy. All the while Draco's trying to make sense of feelings he's never had before. nee; Reflections of a Mudblood. DM/HG
1. Rain

**It was raining again. She loved the rain. It was religious, purifying. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought, pure. Who really determined what in this world deserved such praise, and yet censure. There was such a persona wrapped up with such a simple adjitive. **

**In the wizarding world Hermione was not considered pure. She was tainted an outcast, a muggle born witch, but she was still innocent. She often pondered on the irony. Her mind drifted to those who held the title of pure in the magical community.**

**Ron**

… **Hermione wouldn't say she was better than her friend, but things that, one would think would come natural to those raised in magic he struggled with.**

**Same with Neville Longbottm. **

**Both were pure, both in Hermione's eyes still innocent. **

**Then there was Draco Malfoy, the epitome of purity, **

**and yet the most self serving narcissist she had ever had the miss pleasure of meeting. **

**Still Hermione couldn't shake the obscurity of such a notion. **

**Certain things where expected of those with pure blood. **

**Things none of the three boys were able to embody. **

**None were academic scholars, though Malfoy, she shamefully had to admit, had a bit more sense then the others. **

**Really none of them were excellent fliers. **

**It was Harry that was a god on a broom, and he was half-blood. **

**No, Hermione couldn't really find one ascending attribute that raised those with such a title of pure above her self. **

**She had only to come to the conclusion it was all clogs wallop, as Hagird had proclaimed.**

**Hermione stood straighten her skirt and began to walk towards the court yard. She had the need to taste heaven's tears, dance in the soften earth. **

**Yes, rain was proof enough that when one is caught up in purifying that which is already perfect, the only thing you end up with is mud. **


	2. Pureblood ponderings

Luck had been on his side.

He hadn't met to be spying.

Though often enough he found him self doing just that; today however had been completely accidental.

Draco wasn't sure how he felt about the undeniable pull he felt towards Granger.

He wasn't sure why his thoughts linger on her more pronouncing then the other two nit wits who he despised just as much.

He could not deny that most his unsavory thoughts and actions focused on that one particular girl, in fact, his daily existence thrived off her reactions.

It was her attentions he sought weather they be malicious or kind; truth be told most would be categorized as malicious.

Granger was the only person on Earth that affected him to such lengths for him to lose himself in her presence and long after ward.

Draco just wasn't sure if it was because he hated her or admired her, he had a sinking feeling it was a sick combination of both.

She was fast becoming the epitome of young Draco's unnatural obsessive tendencies.

He knew if things continued along the same path things would end badly, for both himself and the mud blood.

Just watching her dance in the rain, watching the light in her eyes and contagious smile on her face.

Her fizzy hair softening under the down pour, her cloths slowly molding to her frame was enough to force the reality of how beautiful and innocent Granger still was into Draco's head.

Such blasphemies thoughts could not be afforded .

It must remain apparent to him that Granger was the enemy.

She was filth, below him in station, circumstance, and life.

Soft thoughts or feelings towards one of such low blood would only cause his own ruination.

And self preservation is both the Malfoy family code, as well as Slytherin.

All that mattered in this world was his own neck, and the means to keep it intact.

That was why Draco was so lost when ever his thoughts of revenge on the Gryffindor mud blood turn to plans on how to protect her from the prejudice of the pureblood social light.

Potter may of won the war against Voldemort but the battle against narrow minded diplomats was a completely different matter.

His father had told him how the medical board had raged against Granger's application to the Polor's grant. How they had been outrages that a muggle born witch could think her self so high to even apply for such a prestigious position at St. Mugos.

They had yet to make a formal decision. Draco almost hoped her claim was denied.

He wanted to preserve her just as she was now; happy and innocent. Unpolluted by the narrow minded and wealthy.

His fists clenched at his sides when she stopped spinning, her arms lowered from the sky and even from the shadows he recognized that pensive look on her pretty heart shaped face. He wondered what she was thinking as she picked her bag up off the ground and skipped the opposite direction.

He smiled to himself over the obscenity of her childish actions. She was so honest it sicken and intrigued him.

He shook his head in defeat as he shrugged his cloak off. He tossed his bag to the floor and with out fully understanding why he ducked out of his dry haven chasing after the only girl to ever of earned the one thing Malfoys never dare besotted on anyone… his respect.


	3. Words still hurt

Hermione reached her destination before a new on pour started outside.

Ducking in to green house three she immediately felt the warmth of the tropical climate hit her, the sweltering heat rising under her collar. She dropped her bag by the door, taking off her sweater and hanging it over a Kadih tree branch. She then used a drying spell on the rest of her cloths and hair before the humidity got to it.

Neville had been adamant that this green house was the best place to harvest Fugo leaves, preferably during a rain storm since the thorns of the plant hibernated giving the leaves and flower a higher intake of moister. And since Neville was in detention, the task of collecting said leaves fell to Hermione.

Opening her book back Hermione took out a square bladed knife and plastic container, she then proceeded to the back of the nursery to collect the specimen needed.

With precise accuracy and careful concentration Hermione pruned the Fugo catching the discarded leafs in the container, not once did her bare skin touch the plant, to do so could be lethal.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the door to the greenhouse open, then close, the tall outline of a man pacing up the isle toward her.

Swiftly she put the lid over her collected leaves, shoving the container behind her back, the knife she held loosely in her other hand. The fear of danger absent, the threat of being caught where she wasn't suppose to be, much more pertinent.

When the small natural light of the room caught sight of the intruder's face Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

Malfoy was certainly not worth the aneurism.

"Malfoy." Hermione greeted pleasantly enough. He frowned in response.

"Granger what are you doing?" Draco asked pointing to her right arm that was currently tucked behind her back.

Hermione blushed feeling a bit foolish. "Just a couple of leafs Neville and I needed for a statement piece on healing potions, I thought you might have been a teacher." She emitted sheepishly pulling the container back out.

Draco raised an eyebrow in response.

"I doubt anyone is going to care you stole a couple of leafs, Granger." He told her haughtily.

"Still." Hermione looked him in the eye and shrugged.

Walking out and around him, Hermione paced back over to her bag tucking the leaves and knife softly in the larger compartment. She then picked her bag up and turned to find Malfoy.

She hadn't expected for him to be standing right behind her.

"See you around." Hermione said politely before heading to the door.

Draco didn't understand why she was being agreeable. It wasn't like her to be so…so nice. Particularly to him.

"Not leaving because of me, I hope."

Hermione froze at his voice then slowly turn back to face Malfoy.

Draco stood staring at her, an expression she couldn't quit place on his face. She wasn't sure if he was mocking her to leave or daring her to stay.

"Why are you here?" She asked not really sure what possessed her to do so. It wasn't like they ever talked out side of arguing in the halls, but today for some ungodly reason she had opted to be pleasant, and not try to rile his temper.

"Fallowed you." Draco told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This confused her.

Hermione did not like to be confused.

"Why would you fallow me, Malfoy?" The disgusted look on her face and unholy tone of her voice made him smirk, _why indeed_.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." He told her looking quite confident that she should feel grateful for his attentions.

"We never have before." Hermione declared.

"Right, so I thought it was about time we got acquainted with one another. My father tells me you applied for a position at St. Mugo's in the fall." Draco said trying to strike up small talk.

It was a skill he was not overly good at.

He felt his heart rise in his throat at the dark look in her eyes when he mentioned his father, _perhaps that had not been the best subject approach._

Hermione eyed him closely. _He was pulling her leg, right? _

_Small talk_?

Malfoy didn't talk to her except to insult, and now out of nowhere he was attempting to relate to her?

Hell had frozen over.

"I have yet to receive a reply." Hermione answered, the shaky uneven tone of her voice betraying her nerves.

"Good. See we can have a decent conversation." Draco scowled not liking the way she was currently looking at him, like he had lost his mind.

"I plan on taking up a finance position at the hospital. The old accountant died last year and they have yet to fill the position, I applied a month ago and was offered the position just this morning." He boasted looking pleased with himself.

Hermione smiled weakly. Still unknowing to what exactly was happening. "Congratulations." She told him not really sure if she met it or not.

"Thank you. Do you need to sit down, Granger? You look like your going to be sick." Draco asked concern evident.

Hermione shook her head taking a step away from him.

"I'm fine." She said, meaning it.

Draco took two steps toward her.

Hermione had thought things couldn't get worse.

Then he kissed her.

It was a small sweet meeting of the lips.

Over before it had begin.

Hermione wasn't even sure if she had kissed back or not.

"I wish you wouldn't of done that." She told him. Tears swelling in her eyes.

"What kissed you? I've wanted to do that for as long as I can remember." Draco told Hermione, his right palm reaching up to rest on her cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes at the warm contact of his skin. Her heart swollen painfully in her chest as she looked up into his cobalt eyes. "No, I wish you would of never showed me that you were capable of such tenderness. It just makes tomorrow hurt so much more."

Draco didn't understand.

Here he was holding her closely, her breath on his face, and she was afraid of him.

"Tomorrow?" He asked his thumb wiping away a lone tear from her cheek.

"When you realize to who you offer your affections. What such declarations would mean to your friends, to your father. You have great potential. The kind of man I could love. But I will not be your bandage, Draco." With that she was out of his arm and out the door.

Hermione spared him one more longing gaze under the assault of the rain storm before heading back up to the castle.

Draco watched her retreating form, in awe.


	4. Blackmail is never right, unless you HG

A loud smack echoed through the almost completely disserted library.

Several first years looked up to witness a fuming Hermione Granger standing over the daunting Draco Malfoy. Not wanting to be caught staring by the intimidating Slytherin they collected their things leaving the library in a hurry.

"Way to scare off nosy first years, Granger. Didn't think you had it in you." Draco smirked.

Hermione however was not amused.

"You are impossible…I hate you." Hermione let venom drip from her words, lowering her head so when he looked up at her they would be face to face.

Draco felt her looming over him, and knew with unfaultable certainty to what he owned such pleasure.

"Well can't say I'm surprised you would react so…uncouth. I did after all do you a favor."

"I don't need any favors from you."

He looked up meeting Granger's eyes, he saw the wounded pride beneath the charade of anger. He knew that she knew that wasn't true.

"Look, take it as means of apology for all the awful things I've done to you through out the years. A jester of good will." Draco spread his arms in a dramatic demonstration of uncertainly.

"I don't condone blackmail." She sneered some of the huff coming down.

"Funny." Draco raised an eye brow mocking her statement. "Dean Thomas and I seem to have common ground when it comes to a certain witch." Draco indicated her pointy, "He seems to be loaded with stories that suggest other wise."

Hermione stood her full height before pushing the paper she held under her open palm towards him.

"I won't be accepting." She stated plainly before turning to leave.

"I think you might want to reconsider." Draco suggested from behind her, something in his teasing tone making her turn back to face him.

Hermione folded her arms in front of her, tilting her head to one side. She was waiting for him to explain.

"I mean, after all I did go through a lot of trouble, getting those old fools to accept you to the Polor's grant."

" I don't want to be accepted because they were blackmailed, I want to be accepted on merit." Hermione pointed out.

Draco smiled a true genuine smile before shaking his head at her naive morals.

" Such ideals don't exist, Granger. You were the most eligible candidate for the position. Your merit as you termed it should of gotten you in, but your blood…" Draco shrugged making Hermione pale at his harsh words.

"I knew it!" She screeched. Looking completely offended.

Draco thought she looked rather cute.

"Oh, sod off. You and I both know nothing has change in the higher chain of politics. They would of dismissed you on your blood status alone. I just made sure that the boards prejudices didn't get in the way of your future." Draco made sure to speak slow and loud, making sure the facts soaked into that over size brain of hers.

Hermione took a few steps toward Draco, some color coming back to her cheeks though her knuckles remained clenched and white.

"I am not accepting. I won't work along side such…ignorance." Hermione stated ever the noble Gryffindor.

Draco out right laughed.

Hermione looked offended, this only made Draco laugh harder.

"This is not funny, Malfoy." Hermione stated.

Draco nodded completely agreeing. Nothing about blind prejudices ever was.

"I'm laughing, my sweet girl, because you have already accepted." He told her after finally getting his control back.

"I have not." She stated clearly not fallowing what he was telling her.

"Come here." He motioned for her to walk back over to his table and sit beside him.

As always she was being difficult, "No, explain."

"I have already accepted for you." He said pulling out a piece of parchment from his bag and holding it out.

Cautiously Hermione walked forward pulling the letter from his out stretched hand. She quickly skimmed the wording, realizing what he said was true.

"How could you!" She asked accusingly.

"Oh I assure you very easily. They were trying to rob you, offering a mealy salary of thirty five a year. I upped them to seventy five." Draco explained chuckling like this was all a good joke.

Hermione was flabbergasted. She was furious at Draco's audacity, thankful for his negotiation skills, and confused why he had done any of this to began with.

"I still don't think…" Hermione began but was cut short, "That's right Granger don't think, besides, like I told you before, you would of accepted, especially after finding out who the position would of gone to if you turned it down." Draco look smugly at her as he took her hand and pulled her into a waiting chair at his side.

"Who?" Hermone couldn't help but ask.

"Nott." Draco looked positively evil when he told her, a matching expression slowly graced her delicate features.

"Your right, Malfoy, this is an opportunity too good to pass up. I should be thankful. Let me see that letter again." She was won over. Draco knew she would be in the end. All she needed was a little push.

*** I'm not sure how the chapters of this story are working together, please reveiw.**


	5. of course Malfoy wants compensation

Streamers littered the floor, as the last speech was given by the Headmistress.

Hermione smiled warmly as Harry draped an arm around her shoulders. "Care to dance?" He asked smoothly, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I'd love to," She answered leaning in to his body as he directed her to the dance floor.

A slow song started as Harry pulled Hermione closer, keeping time as they swayed gracefully in each others arms.

Nothing was official, each of them wanted nothing serious, neither wanted to ruin what they had with putting into words what they felt.

Harry had Auror training. He needed to be focused and Hermione, had a whole different kind of training she would be under going in less than a month. None of which be in relation to actual medical instruction.

"What are you thinking about, Hermione?" Harry asked when a small frown formed two lined on her forehead.

Immediately her eyes sparked as she looked up at her best friend. "I must be crazy. Harry, I don't think I can take that position. I have too many scruples to put up with such corruption. They will eat me alive…I change….I need to find Malfoy," Hermione was slowly going in to hysterics.

Harry shrugged looking bored, "Well, if you don't think you can handle a few socialites, perhaps you are right. Not being bred with a back bone and strong opinions. I mean really, what was Malfoy thinking to actually believe sweet tempered little Hermione Granger could actually do something good in a polluted system. It's not like you, a muggleborn, would even know what to say to such superior witches and wizards." Harry let the sarcasm invade every letter of every word, rolling his eyes over the nonsense he was spewing.

Hermione looked up at him in horror, before softly laughing. "I get it," she conceded.

Harry bent over brushing his lips across her forehead. "You'll be great, Mione."

"At least, we can agree on something, Potter." Hermione felt Harry's body stiffen, his grip tighten around her waist. She would know that silvery voice anywhere.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted.

"I need to steal Granger for a few moments." Draco tilted his head indicating the witch in Harry's arms. Harry wouldn't loosen his grip or turn her around, she couldn't see Malfoy as he stood right behind her.

"Hermione, the ferret wants a word." Harry conveyed taking in the fierce glare Hermione was giving him.

"Cute." she told him roughly shoving against his chest.

Hermione would of landed on her backside if Draco hadn't caught her when Harry let go. She rolled her eyes at Harry's childish antics, swearing she saw a little green monster in his eyes before following Malfoy off the dance floor.

Draco lead her to a quite table at the back of the room, away from preying eyes.

"So what did you want?" Hermione asked not trying to hid her frustration over Harry.

Draco motioned to the table pulling out a chair. Hermione obligingly sat.

A pile of vanilla folders was placed in front of her.

Hermione prayed this was not what she thought it was.

Alas, She was never wrong.

"I need a favor." Draco told her directly, towering over her and the pile of hospital documents.

Leaning forward pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione read the bright blue tabs on the edge of each folder.

"These are admission papers, Malfoy. To St. Mugos. Very Privet. What are you doing showing these to me." She asked horrified at his blatant disregard for hospital patient confidentiality.

"I need a second opinion. I can't trust anyone else to notice what I think I have noticed. Look its not like me to ask for help, so just accept, look these over and let me know if you notice anything…_Off_." He said the last word like it was code.

"I won't be committing any crimes today, or any other day and certainly with you. So no." Hermione tried to stand, Draco wasn't having that, anchoring her to the chair with one hand on her shoulder.

"We won't be committing any crime, you have accesses to these. We are co-workers discussing what might be an issue of ministry importance. Please…" using his free hand he pointed to his lips when saying please, indication the importance of the word. "Just take a look and let me know what you think." He nodded this time moving his hand to rest on the pile of documents on the table.

"What am I looking for?" Hermione asked the curiosity proving too much for her to resist.

Draco just smiled weakly. "I can't tell you that. Not since I'm proving …no, just take a look and floo me when you've finished." He instructed before leaving Hermione sitting in the back of her graduation ball with what could be a pile of very dangerous papers and wondering what the hell had just happened.

***This story started out as something completly diffrent then what it is going to be. Since this went from being a collection of one shots to an actual story with a plot, I'm going to be slowing down the rhythm in up coming chapters.**

***Thanks Colie88 my new Beta.**


	6. Don't You 'Just' Love Being Rignt

She was standing in the door frame of his office watching as he worked.

They hadn't talked since the graduation ball, and Hermione still wasn't sure if she was ready to face the inevitable.

Draco had been right, she had noticed what was in no doubt a ministry proportioned issue in those folders he had given her.

The thing was, Hermione did not now or ever, want such sensitive information made public. Especially when what she had learned while living in the in the magical community for the past nine years was this; wizard politicians never acted rationally when faced with such sensitive findings.

"Are you going to just stand there blocking the entrance or come in and explain why you have been ignoring me for the past few months?" Draco asked from his desk not bothering to look up.

Having been caught Hermione understood she now had no other choice but to face him.

Quickly she entered the office shutting the door behind her. Slowly Hermione walked to stand in front of his desk placing the pile of folders he had given her on top, no longer needing them since she had made her own copies.

The quill in his hand stopped though he continued to stare blankly at the work in front of him.

"I need to know something." Hermione asked pausing to collect her thoughts. Draco continued to stare blankly at his desk top waiting for her question.

After a long pregnant pause Hermione continued, "I need to know when you noticed what you did. When did you come in possession of these documents?" Her voice shook, she hadn't realized she was so scared of his answer until she had spoke the question aloud and to him.

Noticing Draco's shoulders tense, Hermione could tell he too was nervous. Wondering if she had just confirmed his findings with her question, now Hermione was worried if he would tell her the truth.

"A week before graduation, so after the green house, after the library. If you don't believe me you can check post dates with the owlery." His answer was rushed, but in Hermione's bias opinion honest.

"I agree with your findings." She whispered, though he heard every word.

Letting out the breath he had been holding in anticipation at last Draco looked up meeting Hermione's eyes with his own. "You cannot tell any one." He said softly, already expecting she had realized that.

Hermione nodded, she didn't know why but tears began to prick her eyes.

"You, especially you can not trust anyone who comes in contact with this information." Draco lectured while a sick corrupting twist of guilt attacking his gut.

"What about you." She asked sounding like an innocent child.

Draco aimed to keep it that way.

"Especially me, Granger. I did not need another reason…" His voice trailed off. Draco worried he had said to much but with closer scrutiny he realized she was frightened and hadn't even been listening to a word he said.

Slowly Draco got up from behind his desk walking around to stand face to face with Hermione.

Long pale fingers traced along Hermione's jaw line, before gently tilted her chin up. Once more Draco looked in to those wide honey eyes. "Hermione, you are to trust no one, with this information. If anything, I beg you to go home tonight and persuade Potter to put a ring on that pretty little finger of yours. He will keep you out of this mess." Hermione flinched out of his hold taking a step back.

"I won't tell anyone. And I won't use Harry. You should know I'm not a coward. Besides who would I tell, no one would believe me, a mud blood." She explained seriously.

"I believe you and I need you right now." Draco told her. And while the bit about Potter tickled in a way he had no understanding of, she was probably right about the rest. After all she was a muggle born, and no matter how fast that clever little brain of hers works, all the medical board and politicians saw was her lineage.

Hermione nodded pulling out a different set of papers and handing them to him. "I thought you might say that. Those only make your information more substantial. I suppose you want me at your disposal for more research or a cure."

Draco shook his head, she was too smart not to realize what the cure was. "I already know the cure, my dear, what I need is proof, and time to ensure your safety." He explained not sure why he admitted to the last part.

"I'll be fine, Draco." Hermione argued, she did not need another guard dog that would hound her every step.

"No, you won't. I can think of three wizards off the top of my head that would be a threat to you if this leaked." Draco needed her to understand, she was in real potential danger.

Hermione rolled her eyes, " More proof? I know where I would go from here." Hermione said pulling out a hallow glass vile and her wand, ignoring his last statement of caution.

Draco let her have her way for now nodded. He backed up and sat his desk. "It always comes back to blood." He stated rolling up the sleeves to his suit.

"Not if we can help it. I will find a herbolic cure, I just need time. Now, I know you don't want me to tell anyone, but I will need help."

"You have me," Draco interrupted.

Hermione shook her head, "No, you said I can't trust you. I need someone I can count on no matter what. Someone who won't betray our work." She explained stepping between his legs for a better angle to draw blood from.

Draco sat watching as Hermione put the cold vile up to his skin, he could feel the warmth of her body reminding him of the green house…

Of stolen kisses… and silly girls dancing in the rain.

So sweet, so pure.

Draco had always known the best course of action for them was for him to stay away, ensure there remained a barrier separating her world from his.

Such virtue did not belong beside such fraudulence.

He had tried for years and years to keep that invisible boundary enacted. When all he ever wanted was this, her next to him, them together in some form; a starting point for a real relationship. And now he was armed with knowledge that he wished he would of never of known. Jeopardizing all he had sacrificed.

Making it all that much harder to resist her temptation.

Soft curly hair brushed against his cheek as her wand pressing against a vein and the clear vile, a few enchanted words later she had the sample she needed.

Hermione took four steps back away from Draco's muscular body in attempts to ignore the faint smell of his cologne and the way it seemed to be luring her to abandon all rational thought and fling her arms around his neck, to press her lips to his in raw want. She did not, however, give in to the impulse tucking the vile of his blood into her robes and taking three more steps away from him for safe measure.

"If possible a sample from each of your parents would help."

Again Draco nodded. "I will try. Who did you have in mind to let in on this little secret?" Draco asked hoping she didn't suggest either of her idiot friends.

"Neville. He is my assistant and a pureblood. It would be good to have two separate samples to work off from." Hermione explained.

"Naturally. I think Longbottom is a good idea. He loves you." Draco pointed out. Hermione understood what Draco met, it was a platonic love that came with a partnership.

Neville was the Herboligist to her Potions Master.

"My position gives us a perfect cover for the resources we need and my thesis the reason for blood research." Hermione pointed out.

"Of course. Thank you. You are doing me a huge favor." Draco acknowledge.

"I know." Hermione told him bluntly.

Draco thought her honesty refreshing. "Yes, of course you do." The teasing tone making Hermione smile.

Not having anything more to say Hermione turned to leave.

"Please, be careful, Granger." Draco practically begged as she walked to the door.

Hermione paused turning to face him. She was after all of a curious nature.

"Who are the three?" She asked referring to his earlier comment.

Shaking his head, Draco answered. "Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, and me." She needed to know.

"Flint lives in America now. I doubt he would come back for this. Nott is getting married next month and with our history I won't be letting him anywhere near me. So I guess that just leaves you, Malfoy, and you I can handle. Your too self involved to let something so tedious dictate your life." Hermione explained.

"How can you be so sure about me, Granger? I could be the ever scary Nundu." Draco asked not understanding her airy attitude.

"I know because you fought on our side, and because your so much like me; stubborn and can take a hit without letting it change who you are on the inside. I trust you and I know you would never exploit that. Slytherin or not you're a good man, Draco Malfoy." Hermione explained before walking out the door. Once more leaving a very stunned and humbled man in her wake.

*** I am going to have to change the rating of this story to M. That will be effective next chapter, though it won't matter for some time, I don't think.**

*** I don't know how I feel about this story, I'm a little disappointed with it. The plot isn't something I really dig, but as long as I have inspiration I will continue to update. **

*** Since I am on the fence, please, if there is interest in this story review and let me know.**


	7. Effects of Insestuous Breeding

Neville watched in awe as Hermione made the final touches on very detailed genealogy tree that currently covered the entire west wall of their research facility. She had as always gone far beyond the necessary requirements for a foundational reference. Every prominent pureblood line from the last five hundred years was mapped out and color coated for cross relations. All plainly illustrating the cause and effect of a pureblood linage. Neville had no doubts now of the severity to which Hermione had discussed with him a fortnight ago. That the pureblood population was dieing out, be it a physical or magical death and this news if fallen into the wrong hands could be a very disastrous thing for the magical community.

They had to find a herbolic cure or be subjected to lose their free will . Neville, just like Hermione, refused to suffer for the ignorance of others.

"Hermione, I don't think it's a good idea to leave this here." Neville's voice shook with fear. Hermione nodded in complete agreement.

"I know, but there is no where else big enough to keep it together. I have placed several warning and disillusion charms, as well as more than a few warning and discloser hexes. If someone happens to get pass the advance warning spells you can bet they will be sorry for even trying to read this wall. You and I are the only ones that have unremitting access to this." Hermione tried to reassure.

"This could get us killed, or worse - fired." Neville pointed out shaking his head over the severity of the situation they found themselves in. Leave it to Malfoy to create more problems even outside of school.

"I know." She told him again, climbing off the platform she had been standing on. "How are the samples coming?"

Neville gave the wall behind them one more scowl before turning his attention to the vials of blood labeled on his work bench. "These aren't really that helpful. I have a different idea to the kind of sample needed," Neville blushed at this.

Hermione was confused. "What do you mean? The blood samples should be more than enough, we have three sets to work from all parental and offspring. I don't see what you mean?"

Neville's face was now a very dark burgundy. "Those are going to be very necessary when we what to test the effects of possible cures. Right now, however, I would like your permission to collect samples to explain cause of infertalization and lack of magical component." Neville was threading his fingers together nervously as he watched Hermione's face, not wanting to have to spell out what he was saying.

"I don't understand." She told her assistant plainly.

Neville nodded. "Can I have your permission to collect the samples and do the research and then explain? If it doesn't work no harm, but if it does I will disclose all. I would really rather you not be involved, for my own sanity." Neville explain.

Hermione looked insulted. "Hermione…" Neville started, hating the idea that he might of offended her.

Hermione held one hand up looking at him with acceptance. The small sting to her feelings quickly replaced with the acknowledgement of what he was saying. This was a level of comfort on his part not hers.

"That is fine. I think I know to what your referring and if that is the case I would rather not be involved." She relinquished then walked over to her chair and picked up her jacket that was draped over the back.

"Where are you off to?" Neville asked. It wasn't like her to leave so early in the day. "I'm going to lunch with Ginny. That stupid benefit ball is this weekend and I don't have anything to wear. Ginny threatened on pain of death, that I not wear the same dress robes I wore to graduation." Hermione shrugged not really caring about clothes or Ginny's persistence that she should.

"Well we could hold a press conference tomorrow and tell the world about our findings; that way we can die for a more noble reason then dress robes or the lack there of." Neville teased.

Hermione gave him an enduring smile. "Do you have a date?" She asked truly interested.

Neville nodded shyly. "I asked Susan." He told her.

"Good for you." She praised knowing the act had taken courage; what with him having a crush on Susan for sometime.

"What about you? Are you going with Harry?" Neville asked.

Hermione nodded a small blush on her cheeks. "Yes. He has something important to ask me. No doubt it will be something silly, perhaps he has found a girl he fancies and wants my blessing." Hermione replied.

Neville smiled already knowing what it was that Harry wanted to ask her. "I'm sure your wrong. Go, I'll hold down the fort. Have fun. I know it's hard for you, but try." Neville shouted as Hermione turned and walked out the door.


	8. one plus one equals two

**One + one = two **

_The girl was crying, begging. It hurt everywhere she was hungry, thirsty, dirty, cold and scared. Having been locked in the dink cellar for who know how long, behind impressive thick bars. Hope of recovering began to be replaced with the fear of exactly what her captor wanted now it all was almost enough to drice her to the point of insanity. _

_There where no windows, her only light source for days now radiated from a single candle on a table out side the prison she was currently locked in. A man cloaked in shadow sat on a chair in the corner, beside the table watching the girl with acute curiosity. _

"_What do you what?" She asked her voice shaking from fear. "Please, let me go. I'm so hungry. I won't tell any one, I swear." her pathetic voice was enough for the man to shift in his seat. _

_She looked the part but certainly didn't act it. Cowering, begging was certainly not traits that would move him in any aspect. "What's your name, girl?" The man asked leaning forward his face still shrouded in darkness, though his blond hair now visible. That was when the girl knew she would not be leaving this prison alive. She shook her head. It didn't matter she thought, he was going to kill her regardless. _

_The man now smiled appreciably at his silent pry, stubborn women thickened his blood and idled his brain. And here he had almost thought he wouldn't be having any fun with this curly hair beauty. "Tell me your name, lass." He tried again his tone a bit softer. _

_The girl shocked by the change of the man's demeanor looked up her wide brown eyes squinting into the darkness in attempt to make out the features of her captor. "Hailey." She answered wondering why she had. "Please may I have some water?" She asked again. _

_The man was disappointed. This girl was too weak minded for him to find amusing, but he supposed that was what he deserved for picking a muggle look alike instead of the real deal. He smirked bitterly getting up from his chair walking out of the shadows. _

_Hailey gasped in shock at the beautiful man before her. Not understanding why someone so handsome would resort to such a foul practice as abducting girls and keeping them locked up in his basement. _

_The man smirked clearly pleased by her reaction to his physical appeal. _

"_Do you want to come out and play, Hailey?" He asked in a sultry voice, leaning over and undoing the latch on the bars. _

_Hailey could only shrink back in terror._

_---_

Hermione sat on a lime green ottoman, her legs stretched out in front of her body, ankles crossed, as she leaned back supporting her weight with both arms. Her bright brown eyes surveyed the almost deserted shop from apparent boredom. Ginny was currently trying on her tenth dress the first nine for some reason not measuring up to the red-head's standards. Hermione had already chosen a simple cut, rust colored gown with long sleeves, a modest neckline and daring slit up the right side of the skirt hours ago. Now she was subjected to wait for Ginny to make a choice so they could finally go to lunch.

At that moment the tall lean read-headed girl strutted out of the fitting rooms, in a floor length powder blues gown that matched Ginny's eyes perfectly.

"Oh, Ginny, I like that one. You look beautiful." Hermione expressed sitting up straighter to admire her friend.

"Really? I must say I do think this is the one. My boob aren't hanging out like they did in most the other dresses. I also like the one shoulder cut, a bit unique." Ginny commented turning around to admire the back of the dress. "My arse looks good too, that is always a must."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny had an odd obsession about her butt.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Granger. I have a huge behind, a girl has to make do with what she was given." the lecture was one Hermione had heard countless times.

"Not all of us can be as fortune to be as perfect as you." Ginny continued, eyeing Hermione.

"Ginny, I'm not far from perfect. I simple understand there are more important things in life then out ward appearances. Youth fades, we all end up old and saggy, making the beauty on the inside of a person much more important then the wrapping of the outside." It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes, this was a lectures she had heard countless times.

"That is easy for you to say. Harry is going to purpose to you. You already have a man. The rest of us have to worry about the wrapping just to try and get a man interested in what's on the inside." Ginny babbled on not noticing the state of shock Hermione suddenly went into.

Hermione's heart was currently lodged in her throat, preventing the oxygen to flow in and out of her lungs. The short air supplies must of addled her brain, or so she reasoned, she had to of misunderstood what Ginny had just said.

"Earth to Hermione?" Ginny spoke waving a hand in front of Hermione's stunned face.

Hermione blinked. She looked up bewildered to what was going on. "What?"

Ginny sighed, "You weren't even listening? I said I have chosen this one. Are you ready? I already paid. Really Hermione what has gotten in to you?" Ginny asked concerned about her best friend.

Hermione stood shaking her head. "Ginny? About Harry, that's just a presumption, right? You don't actually know that he would do something like _that _anytime soon, right?" Hermione questioned, the pleading look in her eyes lost on Ginny who smile condescending.

"He is going to ask you at the ball. He has been planning it for weeks." Ginny confirmed.

Hermione's face paled, she was terrified. They hadn't even seriously dated, yet. Why would Harry, do something so illogical.

"Ginny, sorry I have to go." Hermione spoke, turning abruptly and dodging out the store.

Ginny completely lost to what had just took place exited the store moments later to go find Ron for some answers to Hermione's abnormal behavior.

---

The heart breaking smile that spread across Harry's handsome face when he spotted Hermione leaning against the mantel in his living room was almost enough for Hermione to cower down and leave the purpose of her visit for another time. Almost.

Hermione raised a hand stopping Harry in his tracks as he moved to wrap his arms around her in a welcoming hug. "Harry, Ginny suggested something rather frightening today at the dress shop. I came here straight away in hopes that she was mistaken, please tell me she was being overly romantic when she suggested you might be purposing tomorrow night at the ball."

Harry's face paled his left eye twitched and his mouth feel from a joyous grin to a hard and unreadable scow.

"Harry? Please tell me…please…your not going to…please." Hermione begged looking at her best friend with pleading eyes. He couldn't possible understand that she had to tell him no. He couldn't possible understand the reasons behind the rejection, he couldn't understand because she couldn't tell him. She refused to be a coward and right now by marring him while armed with the knowledge she possessed in regards to her research with Neville, it would all seemed so wrong and hypocritical. She wouldn't be able to go through with it and she wouldn't be able to explain why.

"Is marriage to me that repulsive, Hermione?" Harry sneered offended by her apparent rejection.

"Harry. I love you, but I can not marry you. Not right now. I'm not that kind of girl." Hermione lied looking on at her seething best friend.

Harry shook his head, his had clenched at his sides as he watched Hermione's face. "Don't lie to me, Hermione. You should know after all these years you can't." Harry bit out his temper rising in reaction to her dishonesty.

Hermione felt the tears prick her eyes. "I know, Harry. But I can't tell you. Not the truth." she attempted to explain. "I swore, to Draco I wouldn't tell anyone." the last part was whispered and moments later Hermione had wished she hadn't even said them.

At the sound of Malfoy's given name Harry lost the composer that he had desperately be trying to hold on to. His face consorting into rage before his angry voice filled the room with his rage.

"You, fucking liar. It's him, right. You have been feeding me the same bullshit for years now, Hermione. We can't date, because Ron wouldn't understand, we can't be together because Ginny still has unresolved feelings for me and she is your friend, we can't move in together because you inherited a house from your Grandmother and are currently restoring it. We can't have anything serious or talk about having anything serious because we are both going to be so over worked with the prospects of our new careers. Fuck you, Hermione. Fuck you. I have loved you and waited for you my whole life and now your fucking Draco Malfoy? How long has it been going on? Since the Graduation dance? Before?" Harry asked but it was apparent he hadn't really wanted an answer. He was currently too wound up with jealousy for any rational sense to reach him.

Still Hermione tried, she owed him that much.

"Harry, look at me! Look me in the face and say all that again. Fuckn Malfoy? Seriously? No Harry I am not shagging Draco Malfoy. I am currently working on a project in conjunction with him. That is all. I am not interested in him. I love you. I want you, but right now that is not an option in my life. I am sorry if I have led you on or made you feel like you have to wait for me. Harry, I don't want you to wait for me if you can't. I want you to be happy, I need you to be happy. I will always be your friend, no matter what you need for yourself. Please. Understand, I can not marry you." Hermione's tone was calm as she willed him to listen, giving him what honesty she could because he deserved it.

Harry didn't move, he stood within arms reach of her and he did not dare close that distance, too scared he would break the final pieces of their now fragile relationship. He heard her he didn't completely believe her, but he heard her. She was lying he could always tell when she was, now what he truly wanted to know was it just him she was lying to or was she lying to herself as well.

Harry may of wore glasses but he was not blind to the lustful looks other men threw at his Hermione, particularly those the blonde Slytherin arse stole when he didn't think anyone was looking. Particularly when she wasn't looking. But Harry had witnessed those greedy sideways glances, he had seen the way Malfoy's eyes would trail across the features of Hermione's face as if he were memorizing every feature, every smile. Malfoy never did understand that something's in this world was not for sale, Hermione belonged to Harry and Harry was determined to not lose her, not to anyone and certainly not to a Pureblooded traitor.

Harry just didn't think could survive his heart being broken yet again.

"Alright." Harry finally bit out tiring to rein in his temper.

"Alright?" Hermione asked not sure which he was agreeing to.

"I will wait for you. Forever if that is what it takes." Harry promised, now purposely closing the distance between him and Hermione. Her arms came up to wrap securely around his neck and his pressed her into his body.

"I only want you to be happy." Hermione told her best friend, hoping he would not live to regret his promise. "If you ever find someone else please, don't let me hold you back."

Harry sighted heavily his hold tightening, "Hermione, there is no women only you, you alone." Harry declared, breathing her in as she began to cry into his shoulder. The finality of his words making her heart ach in fear she would never be able to give him what he apparently needed.


	9. Happy parties

Merlin Hermione hated these crowded functions. Publicity balls that's sole warrant was to obtain more funds from the rich socialites. The same people who riled against her appointed position to began with, smiling in false sincerity while they gossiped behind her back. She had ended up coming to the ball with Harry. Thought she was currently finding solace alone at the bar with a sour whiskey and tired frown.

She did not know where her date was, let alone the location of any of her friends. At the moment she didn't care, she just wanted to be left alone for a few minutes, to be able to escape into her own little world letting the noise of the party wash over her in abandonment. It was because of this selfish want that she did not take notice of the bar stool to her right be taken or who had sat down to join her. A bare hand found it's way to the inside of her thigh, Hermione smiled playfully, fully expecting to find Harry sitting next to her, she was gravely disappointed when she turned to find a square jaw, lazy smile and set of deep dark brown eyes staring back at her.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you move it now, Nott." Hermione threatened attempting to yank away from his hold. His fingers tightened possessively not allowing her to move away.

"Hermione." The rat smiled, sending a cold chill down her spine at the sound of her name from his lips. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Who would of thought to find Miss perfect at the open bar getting sloshed. Particularly at a work function." He sneered his eyes raking down the length of Hermione's body in lustful appreciation before settling back to her face. "Lovely as always."

Hermione matched his sneer, one of her hands still attempting to pry his off her skin. "I believe congratulations are in order. You should be happy with Marietta Edgecombe, the two of you are after all cut from the same cloth. _Traitors_." She coughed the last word not at all covering up the implication.

She felt his fingers tighten, tomorrow she would have bruises from the hateful man. "Yes, well sadly my father's will was air tight I had no choice in the matter if I wanted to maintain my inheritance. I suppose I should thank you not only for your thoughtful congratulations but for my earlier appointment of Patriarch. If it weren't for you my father would still be alive and well."

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be a lot of things." She replied snottily turning her face from him in apparent dismissal.

She didn't see the irritation flash in his eyes or the way his body leaned into hers. She was too disgusted to notice, too distracted by his now painful grip on her thigh.

"You could be a lot of things, Hermione. More than a herbolic researcher in this poor excuse of a hospital. Do you know what they have been whispering about you, my dear. What the narrow minded old men of this dump truly think about who and what you are. A mudblood whore. Not only have you been leading Potter on for years and years to obtain what little social standing you do posses, but now you have your claws into Draco Fucking Malfoy." Nott watched her face delighted at the anger that flashed in her eyes and the blush that spread across her cheeks and down her neck. It was telling enough for him to know she was still innocent.

"But we know that is not true don't we, Hermione? You would never make any ties with the Malfoy brat. Not after everything he has done to you; to me?" Nott's free hand reached out and stoked the hair from her shoulder finding a resting spot at the base of her neck.

"I am nothing like you and Draco is my friend." Hermione challenged turning to face the monster beside her once more.

"Your more like me than you know. Neither of us had fit in at home or school. We are both only children and talented in Arithmacy. We both fight for what we believe in. We are alike no matter how blind you wish to be to the facts." Nott expressed, his thumb making circular patterns across her thigh.

Hermione shot him a mocking smirk, "I am not an only child. And my home life had always been an open and loving environment I always felt wanted and accepted by both my muggle and wizarding families. Now talented at Arithmacy? I'm talented at all I do Nott, unlike others who can't even levitate a book. And fighting for what we believe in… I believe you don't even know what you want. your fickle and easily persuaded by others to make your choices for you. We are nothing alike. Now remove your hands before I severe them from your body." Hermione commanded wand finally in hand as she poked it into his gut.

Nott was smart enough to finally conceded though he let his skin slide across hers in a longing caress when he did finally relinquish his hold.

"These games you play, don't you ever grow tired of them, luv? Nott asked silkily.

"I grow tired of you and your unwelcome attentions. Thought I made myself perfectly clear the last time we had seen one another, on the battle field. You leave me alone, I let you live."

"Oh, you know that is not likely to happen. Once I've gotten ride of Marietta…" Nott didn't get to finish his dark promises as a very familiar and welcoming voice interrupted the vermin's words.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked only vaguely aware that he had just rescued her.

Hermione stood putting as much immediate distance between herself and the dark-eyed bastard next to her.

"I am now. Would you care to dance with me, Draco?" She requested sweetly holding her hand out for him to take.

Draco did not hesitate to anchor her to his side, threading her arm through his own in a gentlemanly fashion. " I would be delighted, Hermione." He expressed bending down and kissing her cheek.

"Oh Theo. I didn't expect to see you here." Draco stated plainly. Not liking at all the situation he had come across. He could feel Hermione trembling next to him and he knew her fear was due to the man standing before them.

"Marietta is a benefactor of the cosmetic reform ward. She is hoping that they will in time find a cure for her own miss fortune." Nott explained admiring Hermione's smug face.

"What a shame for you. I know you always did hate social balls. Or was it that you were just never invited?" Draco asked smirking arrogantly at the abomination before him.

"I was never invited." Nott conceded. Now looking a bit ill. His face had taken on a most curious shade of green.

"Oh well. So tell us what line of work are you in now a days? Were you able to secure a research grant at Hawkens or Plates?" Draco asked not caring in the least, he only wanted to rub Hermione's success in that git's face.

"No I decide that law was a better fit for me than medicine." Nott was now gloating looking at the self righteous pair.

The knowledge that his Hermione and the Malfoy heir were now close had originally angered him. But after seeing the lustful glances that arse shot at the curly haired witch made the game much more exciting. To know he would steal something from the great Draco Malfoy. Something that pompous swine too wanted but would never have. Nott hadn't thought he could ever want her more than he had the day he watched her attack Malfoy their third year. But now there would be no turning back. She would be his no matter the risk.

"Of course." Draco replied less politely than what was proper. "Hermione, darling, I believe I owe you a dance." With that Nott was dismissed as the pair made their way back to the throng of the party.


	10. Just a Theory

Hermione stood in the waiting area of the Emergency ward waiting for Ginny, when Ron followed by his Auror partner, Lucas Cross, came in yelling for help holding the unconscious form of a brown haired muggle girl.

"Help someone! She's still alive." Ron shouted forcing every Healer to turn in attention and jump into action.

"Here Mr. Weasley, in here." One of the matrons directed, leading the three into a privet room and out of Hermione's sight.

Her heart was still pounding in her chest when Ginny approached her a few minutes later purse on shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked forcing Hermione out of her stupor.

"Ron." She said pointing to the privet room off to the left of the entrance desk.

Ginny turned looking at the room and then back at Hermione. "Is he okay?" Ginny asked sounding mildly concerned.

Hermione nodded as she tried to form words. "His fine. He had a girl in his arms. She looked really bad." Hermione tried to explain.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes well that happens. He is an Auror and this is a hospital."

Hermione looked at Ginny, actually looked at her for the first time since she had come to stand next to her. "Yes, of course." Hermione comment feeling foolish. "Lets go, sorry."

Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder giving her a small hug. "It's okay. This ward can be overwhelming if your not use to the chaos." Ginny tried to sooth.

Hermione once more nodded allowing Ginny to lead her to the entrance door.

"Hey!" Ron shouted from behind. Causing both girls to turn their attentions to him. "Where are you going?" Ron asked looking oddly interested.

"Lunch." The girls answered in unison.

"By yourselves?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Ya." Ginny answered with a furrowed brow.

"No. I'll come with, while Lucas stays with the girl." Ron commanded looking at Hermione a bit longer then Ginny setting her on edge.

"Alright, Ron." Hermione compiled leading them out the door.

---

"Hermione. Um… do you have any enemies that you don't share with Harry and myself?" Ron asked across the table, his lunch remained untouched.

Hermione looked up at her friend startled by the question. " I…um…Well I suppose…Why?" Hermione asked.

"Okay. I need to tell you something. This something has no actual hard evidence only a lot of coincidental facts that I'm starting to believe can in no way be a coincidence." Ron started.

"Okay. I still don't understand." Hermione told him.

"No. Um…I've been working on this case for the last month. Two muggle girls have been found dead in Knockturn alley. A peculiar place for a muggle to turn up alive let alone… um this morning we found a third…only this time she wasn't quiet gone…All three have been severely tortured and they are all the same age…17." Ron explained.

"Sounds like the attacks are connected. You think it's a Death Eater on a killing spree?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her water.

Ron's expression was one of pain as he spoke, " Not exactly. The three have another contributing factor, Hermione. They all have the initials HG and at the time of their discover their hair was brown and curled."

Hermione's heart stopped in her chest. Surly she hadn't hear right. "Sorry?"

Ron took another deep breath. "I think someone or something is coming for you." he blurted out with honest conviction.

"Why would you… I… you think someone is taking their revenge for me out on these girls?" There were tears in her voice.

"It makes sense. There is nothing else that connects these girls but their initials, age, and the color of their hair at the time of their deaths." Ron tried to explain.

"Ron is it possible that your just correlating these things because you and Hermione are friend and this case is just starting to get to you. That your just concern for her well being." Ginny tried to reason.

"Of course I'm concerned for her well being, Gin. But I know I wouldn't of made this correlation if it weren't for Mione and my friendship." Ron shouted looking at his sister with anger before slowly turning to his friend, " Look I hate if I'm scaring you, Mione, but I also just want you to be aware and careful. I hope that I'm wrong, with every fiber of my being I hope I'm wrong. But I have to venture down every road of probable leads. Please, Hermione tell me, do you have any enemies that Harry and I don't share?" Ron asked again reaching across the table taking her small hand in his own in an awkward attempt to console her.

Hermione nodded wide-eyed and slightly afraid. "Theodore Notts." she spoke the name in a whisper remembering his unspoken dark threats from the week before.

---

A few bribes where made, money exchanged hands and more than a few strings were pulled to ensure that Harry was assigned as Hermione's personal body guard shortly after Ron divulged his theory to the Auror's unit. It was nothing less than what Hermione had expected from them. Her independent female hormones where not offended. She was not insulted at the suggestion that she needed a guard. She was too afraid to care about any of that. There was some comfort and ease of mind in knowing that Harry was always nearby.

She continued with her work. Neville lead the practical approach to a cure, while Hermione continued to dig up more than her fair share of pureblood family secrets. Both herself and Neville acknowledge once more than if the wrong person found out about their work they could both be in real jeopardy. Hermione thought about explaining this too Ron. Slightly frightened that perhaps someone had already found out and perhaps that was the reason she was wanted dead. Yet in her mind, Hermione knew that didn't make sense, nobody had yet come at her professionally- sent her warnings to stop her work. No actual attempts had been made on her life, yet. It was all theory- all circumstantial theory. But that didn't stop her from continuously watching over her shoulder.

When her sister, Cassandra, came home for Christmas break from her muggle private school Hermione made her promise to be careful, and gave her a two way mirror just in case. She worried continuous about Andra. With their parents gone and her sister only being 15 Hermione was her legal guardian. Once more she replayed her conversation with Notts over in her mind- she had told him about Andra. No body had known besides the Weasley and Harry about her existence, Hermione had been careful, so careful up until that moment. She couldn't get over the fear of having told the one person she was truly afraid of all about her greatest weakness.

She had given Nott the ammunition to destroy her if he so choose.

---

_A/N: Another update for those few who reads this story. I hope that once Then There was you is finished I will have more time and inspiration for this story. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
